Dark Mage Wand
|released = 8.0.0 |lethality = 65 (Max) |rateoffire = 71 |attribute = (formerly) |capacity = Up to 41 |mobility = 65 |cost = Offsale |Level required = 6 |reskinof = Wizard Wand |number = 67 }} The Dark Mage Wand is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 8.0.0 update. Appearance .]] The Dark Mage Wand looks similar to the Wizard Wand, but has yellow, orange, and red highlights instead of purple. The top of the handle has red fading into yellow marks, suggesting intense heat. Strategy It has good damage, a slow fire rate, a average capacity, and a average mobility. It is currently 2-3 shots with its new burning effect. *Keep in mind that this weapon’s projectiles has no travel time. *Use this weapon to attack enemies from the shadows while they are behind a solid cover. *Use the weapon to finish off damaged targets. *If you are an experienced player, rocket jump with the weapon and convert to a 1-2 shot weapon to kill opponents easily. *Do not attempt to Rocket Jump (PG3D) with this as you will lose a majority amount of health and gives you the burning affect along with it. **This is negated if you simply jump before firing. *This is useful in Space Arena when the enemy is about to go on one of the jump pads to escape. *Don't worry if it does not kill them instantly as the burning effect will finish them off. Counters *Use area damage weapons to attack the user. And finish them off as they got knocked away by the blast immediately. *Pick off the user from long ranges. Theme Magic themed. Recommended Maps *Hell Castle *Space Arena Equipment Setups Have some grenades in stock with you, so you can throw them over or across the cover, then shoot them. Also, use weapons that work similar to this weapon e.g. the Little Cthulhu or the Dead Star Since it is a 2 shot kill now, it is great for the 3 Category Spam. Trivia *You can do rocket jump with this. **The rocket jump however has been nerfed to not go as high. *The eye in the middle also looks like the Eye of Ender from Minecraft. **The eye in the middle also looks like Sauron's eye from The Lord of the Rings trilogy. * After the update 8.2.1, you have to buy this wand directly from the Armory, without upgrading. * It can one shot for those who have wooden and iron armor and those who don't have armor in the 8.3.0 update. *It is currently confused as to whether or not this gun has wall break though results vary between devices. *This wand's hotbox and infinite ammo capabilities were heavily merged in a recent update, however it can easily one shot those with no armor to iron/wooden armor. *This, the Wizard Wand, the Hunger Bow, the Magic Bow and Crossbow all together are nerfed in the 9.0.4 update due to the fact that the players are complaining to the Pixel Gun Company about how overpowered they were. They now have limited ammo and can't shoot through walls anymore. *However, in the 11.1.0 update other players screen will see Fireball Spell along with the Wizard Wand. *This weapon was possibly removed in the 10.0.0 update due to the fact that it got nerfed in the 9.0.0 update, making it a lot less efficient and popular. **This weapon was nerfed again, in the 13.5.0 update. ***It was nerfed again in the 15.6.0 update, having a smaller blast radius. *It takes two shots to kill a player. Unlike the Wizard Wand which takes three shots to kill. * It was given fire effect in the 15.99.0 update. * You can get this in gallery for 500 coupons in a limited time. * In the 9.3.0 update, there was a glitch about trapping an opponent in the KillCam, and the Dark Mage Wand is involved in this glitch. Basically, the player would have to equip either the Dark Mage Wand or the Wizard Wand. Next, they would have to find an opponent then shoot them with the equipped wand, then quickly tapping on the Frag Grenade button. ** On ExxotikGaming's channel, he made an entire video talking about this glitch, spreading more awareness about this glitch to other players and it had a goal of getting this glitch patched. ** This glitch was patched in the 9.4.0 update. Gallery 316px-Wizard_Wand_in_shop.jpg|The original Wizard Wand, which was the downgrade of the current Wizard Wand. It was removed in the 8.0.0 update, making both the current Wizard Wand and the Dark Mage Wand individual weapons. The shaft was purple, with a purple cross guard. Each side possess a green eye. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Upgrades Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Super Chest Category:Remodel Category:Event Chest Category:Brought Back Category:Legendary Category:Trader's Van